


Aquamarine

by Sonye_San



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Mermaid Elements, Romance, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[Jarco Week 2018]https://jarcoweekone.tumblr.comJackie era tan impredecible como las olas, tan relajada como el viento y tan cariñosa como única; Marco era inseguro pero amigable, divertido y aventurero. Ellos eran el chico seguridad y la chica cool, compartiendo su amor de diferentes maneras.Día 7:SVTFOE Pertenece a Daron Nefcy©
Relationships: Marco Diaz & Jackie Lynn Thomas, Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star Butterfly & Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor
Kudos: 2





	1. Día 1:Never Broke Up AU[22/1/2018]

**JarCo Week 2019:**

**By: S**onye-San

** Day 1:Never Broke Up AU **

Day 2:Getting Back Together

Day 3: Bad Boy Marco x Introvert Jackie

Day 4: Date Night dimensions!

Day 5:Wedding

Day 6:Honeymoon/Anniversary

Day 7: AU of Choice 

* * *

_«Jackie Lynn Thomas, estoy aquí para llevarte a la cita definitiva»_

.

.

Aquella tarde fresca y algo calurosa fue el día donde Marco reconoció que estaba siendo _la chica del Croissant_ como su madre le había aconsejado, estaba dejando de lado sus mejores amigos y a la chica de sus sueños por aún tener la cabeza en Mewni.

Ella fue comprensiva y le ayudó a entender su error, así que debía de compensarla de alguna manera.

Fue a su casa, apuesto y con un ramo de flores, ni siquiera había tocado la puerta cuando ella la abría mientras bebía agua en una botellita plástica. Al mirarlo de esa manera escupió el agua de la risa, por lo que Marco consideró que exageró un poco, volviendo a su look natural. Le entregó aquel bello ramo de flores y decidió invitarla a la mejor cita de la vida, en compensación del tiempo perdido entre ambos.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Nunca sería bueno en juegos de adivinanza, y aunque no terminó por adivinar lo que la chica pensaba, ella lo terminó por guiar al muelle de Eco Arroyo donde había una feria bastante animada. Entraron a paso lento, mirando las tiendas que había a su alrededor mientras Jackie le preguntaba qué hacer en esa cita definitiva.

El chico rápidamente corrió al ver a los lejos una tienda donde había muchos animalitos de peluche, así que, quiso ganarle uno de ellos en forma de perrito con un traje de karate. La chica se acercó risueña notando como aquel perro de peluche se parecía un poco a él.

Compró una docena de bolas moradas para lanzarlas a aquellos orificios ordenados y así poder ganar el peluche. Pero no acertó ninguna, su puntería era un desastre o el estúpido juego estaba arreglado.

Al final resultó ser lo primero, ya que Jackie pidió su turno y logró entrarlas todas ganando no solo aquel peluche, sino la máxima puntación del juego.

Marco se indignó un poco por eso, cuestionándole de brazos cruzados como lo había hecho en primer lugar, pero sus dudas e incomodidades se fueron cuando recibió el peluche de gran tamaño, sintiendo como ese era el mejor día de su vida, obviando que se cayó de espaldas por el peluche de manera graciosa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Luego de caminar un rato, Marco compró algodón de azúcar para ella y él; lo disfrutaban amenamente recostado en una pequeña pared del lugar. Hablando también de su relación, pronto cumplirían 3 meses, aunque la mitad del tiempo la pasaron a larga distancia, pareciendo como una vieja pareja de casados según el comentario de la chica.

Una gaviota le arrebató su algodón de azúcar, se molestó un poco pero el chico fue lo suficiente dulce para compartir el suyo con ella. Aunque ésta realmente quería comer algo de verdad, por lo que le preguntó cuánto dinero tendría él para juntarlo con el que ella traía consigo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que el Marco traía consigo 650 dólares, la misma cantidad que pagó al veterinario por aquellos patitos que sin querer fueron atropellados por el chico antes del concierto de Sentencia de Amor. Aún le parecía gracioso eso de que en una escuela de otro mundo vendían mercancía de él vestido de princesa, pero realmente no era tan raro si tomaban en cuenta que conocían a una princesa mágica de otra dimensión.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Encontraron un restaurante de 3 estrellas cerca del muelle, no tardaron en ordenar casi todo el menú, comieron como no hubiera un mañana, que incluso sobró bastante comida, eran dos jóvenes divirtiéndose con dinero que solo un adulto conseguiría trabajando.

Mientras el chico indagaba si faltaba algo por comer del menú ella señaló un estanque de langostas aún con vida, esperando su fatídico final. Marco se conmovió de él negándose a comérselo y Jackie tuvo una grandiosa idea.

Idea que no tardó en ser descubierta por uno de los meseros de origen italiano que los describió con las manos en la masa. Solo pudieron tomar uno y salieron corriendo de ahí con la langosta en mano y el peluche que posteriormente fue dejado atrás junto al mesero furioso que los perseguía.

Llegaron al final del muelle y Marco lanzó la langosta al mar quien ni siquiera de se despidió según el comentario de él mientras que ella el contestaba que solo era una langosta después de todo.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron disfrutando de diferentes atracciones de la feria, hasta que el final se cansaron y decidieron sentarse en una banca que tenía una bello paisaje en el horizonte. Ya sentados, juntaros sus cabezas de lado y juntaron sus manos con cariño, mirando la hermosa puesta de sol

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —Preguntó él, mirándola de reojo.

—Langostas—Respondió ella—. Salvamos a una pero pudimos salvarlas a todas.

— ¿Quieres volver por ellas? —Preguntó divertido.

—Más o menos quiero—Le lanzó una mirada cómplice—. ¡Libertad a las langostas, muerte a los sucios restaurantes! —Gritó levantándose del banco y alzando ambos brazos al aire de manera animada.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Marco la imitó, siguiéndole la corriente.

—Finalmente, me siento de regreso a la tierra—Mencionó Marco con una sonrisa melancolica.

— ¿Es...Eso algo bueno? —Inquirió Jackie, conmovida y con una mano en su pecho.

—Es algo genial—Contestó abriendo los brazos.

La chica se entusiasmó y lo abrazó con fuerza, aunque al principio se sorprendió por la sorpresiva acción, Marco correspondió el abrazo con fuerza y cariño.

—No hay otro lugar en la que quiera estar—Musitó éste con algo de sinceridad, la chica sintió algo en la espalda de él y se separó con una mirada seria que borró de inmediato cuando lo miró a los ojos.

—Sácate la camisa—Demandó risueña.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Solo hazlo.

—No, ¿Por qué? Es solo...—Caminó hacia atrás y ella lo persiguió, arrinconándolo y dándole la vuelta, metió su mano en la sudadera y hurgó unos segundos sacando de ella la dichosa capa de Mewni.

Marco quiso hacerse el idiota, pero Jackie solo suspiró y se alejó de él sentándose en la banca e indicándole que se acerque para hablar. El chico se encogió de hombros nervioso y cumplió la demanda.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por algunos segundos, Marco quería buscar una excusa para mentirle, pero realmente no debía de mentir más.

—Creo que no he sido sincero contigo Jackie...—Murmuró él, bajando la mirada.

—Mira, hoy fue realmente genial—Lo encaró levantándose—, Es realmente dulce que lo intentes pero...—Suspiró y continuó—. Si te fuerzas a quedarte en Eco Arroyo solo para que yo sea feliz, entonces ambos seremos infelices.

Marco se levantó y lo pensó cuidadosamente que iba a decir, ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa.

— ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? —Notó como Marco apartaba la mirada—.Así que, pienso que es el mejor momento para darte tu libertad...—Dijo por último con una sonrisa forzada, dándole la espalda.

— ¡Realmente quiero que esto funcione! —La encaró y tomó de ambas manos—. Y por eso lamento no haber sido sincero desde un principio.

—Tranquilo Marco, tu y yo sabemos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano—Musitó ella, soltándose del agarre del chico—. Haz lo que creas correcto y mantente genial ¿Si? —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de él.

Marco se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con ojos húmedos y sin poder moverse, viendo inevitablemente como Jackie se alejaba lentamente de ahí.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y la persiguió, alcanzándola de inmediato y tomándola de la mano.

— ¡Aun no hemos terminado!

—Marco, no lo hagas más difícil—Jackie se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, debía de seguir manteniendo la imagen de chica genial frente a él, para que no se sintiera culpable, ella tomó lo que consideró era lo mejor para ambos y soltó su agarre algo brusco.

—Está bien, extraño a Mewni, extraño lo desconocido e increíble, desde que pasé toda esa travesía en el reino venir aquí me sentí descolocado, realmente quiero que esto funcione pero también me siento egoísta porque ya no me siento cómoda aquí.

—No tienes que decirme lo que ya sé—Contestó ella, neutral mordiéndose el labio inferior, aunque por dentro le dolía mucho el pecho, Marco fue la primera persona que quiso conocer más que solo la chica genial y donde realmente pudo sentir lo más cercano a un enamoramiento fuera de una atracción cualquiera—. Eres libres Marco, podemos seguir siendo amigos, no importa realmente...

Jackie bajó la mirada y el chico negó con fuerzas quitándose la capa en el proceso.

—Sí, quiero volver a Mewni y ayudar a Star, pero también quiero seguir saliendo contigo—Elle levantó la mirada y sintió como era arropada con la dichosa capa—. ¿Me permites ser egoísta y pedirte que me esperes?

—No lo sé...—Contestó desviando la mirada nuevamente—. No quiero que te sientas forzado, es probable que ya ni siquiera sientas lo mismo por mí que por la confesión de Star antes de irse, lo mejor es seguir siendo amigos. Solo deseo que ambos seamos felices.

—Y soy feliz contigo—Replicó de inmediato haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos—. Eres la chica de mis sueños Jackie, te quiero mucho, pero Star es mi mejor amiga y tengo la necesidad de ayudarla como ella me ayudó a mí.

—Y-Yo.... —Su mente se quedó en blanco y no supo que responder.

—Por eso, aunque decida ir y arriesgue mi vida allá en Mewni, quiero que sepas que también eres importante para mí, no quiero perderte.

—No sé qué decir Marco—Se abrazó a si misma —.Muchas cosas podrían pasar en el tiempo que pases allá y yo aquí, mantener una relación a distancia es difícil y no creo que ambos seamos lo suficientemente maduros para afrontar la responsabilidad que traería consigo.

—Lo sé—Respondió—. Pero quiero intentarlo—Culminó con mirada seria y seguro de sí mismo.

—Solo a ti se te ocurren estas locuras, Marco Díaz—musitó luego de segundos de silencio, con una ligera sonrisa—. Está bien, que pase lo que tenga que pasar—Resopló derrotada.

Marco la abrazó desde el hombro y ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor del castaño.

Caminaron por el muelle, contentos y aliviados, notando como la noche se hacía presente dando por fin aquel día lleno de emociones.

Marco se iría a Mewni al día siguiente, pero quería quedarse con ella para disfrutar la compañía del otro el tiempo que les quedaba. No estaban seguros si aquello lograría funcionar, sin embargo, no perdían nada en intentarlo; aceptando sin represalias o rencor sea cual sea el resultado final.

**.**

**.**


	2. Día 2: Reconciliación[23/1/2018]

**Jarco Week 2018:**

**By: S**onye-San

Day 1:Never Broke Up AU

** Day 2:Getting Back Together **

Day 3: Bad Boy Marco x Introvert Jackie

Day 4: Date Night dimensions!

Day 5:Wedding

Day 6:Honeymoon/Anniversary

Day 7: AU of Choice

* * *

**.**

Volver a casa nunca se había sentido tan solitario como aquella noche, sus padres se encontraban de viaje celebrando su aniversario de bodas y no volverían por un tiempo. No pudo ni sentirse mal ya que él los abandonó en primer lugar por irse a Mewni, pero sin peligros que enfrentar no había más que él podía hacer fuera de su hogar. Tal vez sea la edad que tenía ahora lo hizo caer en cuenta de sus errores; ya era momento de sentar cabeza.

Aprovecharía el verano para ponerse al día con sus estudios, se reconciliaría con Alfonso y Ferguson, retomaría sus clases de karate con Sensei, volviendo así a su vida común y corriente.

Sin aventuras, sin peligros, solo un humano normal.

Había suficiente comida en el refrigerador como para una semana, y por suerte tenía el dinero que ganaba por la mercancía de princesa Turdina, por lo que podría mantenerse por un tiempo sin ningún problema.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no usaba sus redes sociales, habían pasado varias cosas en su escuela y en la ciudad, incluso se perdió varios conciertos de Sentencia de amor. Sus padres subían fotos de su viaje y por eso logró enterarse donde estaban sin entrar en pánico.

Se dio un baño con agua caliente, poniéndose una cómoda pijama para dormir ya que era algo tarde. Cenó sencillo pero delicioso siendo un emparedado de jamón más soda de uva los alimentos injeridos. Después de terminar, vio televisión aunque se aburrió en el acto por no entender casi nada, la programación ahora era totalmente diferente de como recordaba.

Pronto se iría a dormir, las próximas semanas serán difíciles para él y también decisivas pero debía de afrontarlas con voluntad de acero.

.

.

De todas las personas que se podía encontrar en toda la ciudad, no creyó que le encontraría precisamente a ella. Jackie Lynn Thomas se encontraba sentada en una banca, donde hace unos pocos años se dieron su primer beso, estaba abrigada y bebía amenamente en un bazo plástico, algo caliente mientras miraba tranquila el frente.

Marco no había salido todo ese tiempo de su casa, había mandado un mensaje a sus padres de que estaba bien y que habían regresado a la casa, aunque ellos querían volver con él, él los convenció para que siguieran disfrutando sus vacaciones. Se la pasó estudiando con viejos libros que tenía en su habitación, además de usar el internet para investigar las clases que darían en el nuevo curso que estaría en la preparatoria y las convocaciones de inscripción y lo de sus papales.

Por eso aquel día había salido de su encierro, temprano, a buscar papales de inscripción y luego reescribirse en la preparatoria donde asistiría, se tomó por sorpresa que la secundaría donde estudiaba se había expandido y era más grande que antes. Tomó el examen de admisión en la tarde, pasando con buena nota, si no fuera porque conocía al director talvez no lo hubieran dejado entrar de nuevo a estudiar, teniendo en cuenta que estaba atrasado.

Luego en la noche, fue a comprar sus nuevos útiles escolares y libros que usaría, ropa nueva y algo de comida diferente, ordenar pizzas de cena y comida rápida ya no le agradaba tanto.

Al final sin nada importante que hacer, compró un chocolate caliente devuelta a su casa, tomando el camino largo guiándose de sus piernas ansiosas hasta llegar donde se encontraba ahora.

No supo si irse de largo o saludarla, la última vez que tuvo contacto con ella fue cuando terminaron. Si tan solo hubiera sido un novio diferente, menos negligente y más atento, talvez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero sin duda no podía regresar el tiempo ni enmendar sus errores, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en aquel tiempo, solo pensaba en lo mejor para él y en lo que logró sentir por su mejor amiga.

Aunque eso sería una historia para contar después.

Justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta, escuchó la dulce voz de la fémina llamando su nombre con extrañeza y amabilidad.

—H-Hola, Jackie—Saludó nervioso con un ademan de su mano, el joven se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado algo incómodo sin saber que decir.

—No esperaba verte aquí. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar—Respondió más tranquilo, no había razones para sentirse nervioso o incomodo, después de todo, ella lo trataba con normalidad.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? —Preguntó curiosa, dando un sorbo a su baso—. Digo, creí que andabas en Mewni todavía.

—Ya cumplí con lo que debía hacer ahí—Contestó casual, encogiéndose de hombros—. Muchas aventuras y fuertes emociones, ya era hora de regresar con mis padres.

—Ya veo—Lo encaró, sonriéndole dulcemente—. ¿Y volverás a estudiar?

—Sí—Asintió—. Regresé a nuestra antigua escuela, hoy terminé con los trámites para iniciar las clases de nuevo.

—Me alegro por ti—Comentó sincera dando otro sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

Aunque no tenían muchos temas de conversación, lograron hablar sobre diversos temas interesantes, por ejemplo, Jackie le contó que fue finalista en un concurso de Skateboarding pero no logró ganar por una pequeña lesión en el tobillo, pudo ir varias veces al campamento en donde clasificó gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación. Conoció nuevos amigos ahí incluso llegó a salir con aquel chico que le gustaba, aunque las cosas no duraron mucho ya que ambos eran demasiados competitivos y decidieron mejor quedarse como buenos rivales y amigos.

Por su parte, Marco le contó parte de lo que vivió en Mewni, desde cosas sencillas hasta cosas grandes, como el enfrentamiento con la reina de la oscuridad y su hija. Sin duda una travesía digna de contar en una película de fantasía medieval.

Incluso dejaron enfriar su chocolate caliente y decidieron mejor arrojarlo a la basura ya que sabía asqueroso.

—Fue un placer volver a hablar contigo, pero ya es tarde tengo que irme a casa—Comentó ella, poniéndose el casco azulado y colocando un pie en su Skateboard—. Nos vemos después.

El joven se despidió de la chica sonriente, y la vio partir, desapareciendo a lo lejos mientras el sonido se las ruedas de su Skateboard se escuchaba cada vez menos que antes.

Sin nada más que hacer ahí, decidió irse a su hogar.

.

.

Ni bañándose por tercera vez en la noche podía enfriarse, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. El camino entero se la pasó con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado, pensando en lo agradable que fue reencontrarse con la chica.

¡No, no y no!

Su enamoramiento de Star no llegó a ningún lado, ella era feliz con Tom y él debía de aceptarlo, además que poco después rompieron la maldición de la luna roja y sus almas dejaron de estar unidas. Aun cuando le gustaba un poco, sentía que ya no era lo mismo que antes y que tal vez confundió las cosas al vivir con ella tanto tiempo.

Jackie y él terminaron en buenos términos, solo podían ser amigos, la quiso desde que era un crío, fue su primer amor después de todo.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era enfocarse en sus estudios, y dejar de lado los estúpidos tema amorosos. Ya tuvo suficiente en su estadía en Mewni.

No la recordaba tan hermosa....

¡Demonios!

Ahora no dejaba de pensar en ella como el primer día; malditos sentimientos contradictorios.

Debía de dormir, si eso.

Al menos lo intentó...

.

.

El camino a su hogar fue bastante tranquilo y silencioso, incluso dejó pasar buenas oportunidades de maniobrar con su Skateboard para seguir en recto. Ver de nuevo a Marco era algo que no esperaba que pasaría por un buen tiempo, no supo el cómo se las arregló para mantener cómodo y agradable el ambiente para ambos.

Reencontrarse con un ex nunca ha sido fácil.

Además que ahora mismo tenía un problema más grave que preocuparse, que estar pensando en aquella pequeña chispa que parecía nacer entre ellos.

Suspiró frustrada mientras tomaba su Skateboard y entraba a su casa, decidió ir a la baño y tomar una ducha caliente.

Ya en la bañera, notó como sus piernas desaparecían mediante una luz aguamarina y eran remplazadas por una cola que parecía de sirena del mismo color.

Aún debía de aprender a manejar aquello desconocido que le había pasado inexplicablemente hace poco, como para pensar si quiera en otra cosa.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó, siendo arropada por la reconfortante agua, mientras ignorara aquel profundo y pequeño pensamiento de que tal vez, solo tal vez podían iniciar de cero una vez más.

_Tal vez en un futuro, aquel deseo egoísta podría ser escuchado y cumplido mediante las situaciones adecuadas._

** _._ **

** _._ **


	3. Día 3:Bad Boy x Introvert Girl[24/1/2018]

**Jarco Week 2018:**

**By: S**onye-San

Day 1:Never Broke Up AU

Day 2:Getting Back Together

** Day 3: Bad Boy Marco x Introvert Jackie **

Day 4: Date Night dimensions!

Day 5:Wedding

Day 6:Honeymoon/Anniversary

Day 7: AU of Choice

* * *

** . **

Todo había pasado bastante rápido que al principio su mente no pudo procesarlo todo a tiempo. Jackie Lynn Thomas, alumna sobresaliente con buenas notas, chica tímida y algo solitaria: le había pedido una cita.

¿Cómo fue que pasó todo aquello?

Marco Díaz era conocido como el típico chico malo y rebelde, conformaba una banda con sus mejores amigos y compinches Alfonso y Ferguson, hace algunas semanas una molesta princesita de otra dimensión se comenzó a quedar en su casa como alumna de intercambio así que su vida inició a cambiar poco a poco sin él poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

Siempre fue alguien inseguro desde pequeño, entendió a la mala que demostrar debilidad al otro no era una buena opción, así que forjó su carácter e comenzó a practicar karate para ser lo suficientemente fuerte y que nadie volviera a molestarlo en un futuro.

Sus notas siempre eran las mínimas necesarias para pasar de grado, a veces faltaba a clases y más de una vez causaba problemas en la secundaria, salía con chicas por mera diversión o por apuestas, por lo que nunca tuvo un interés particular hasta que la conoció a ella.

La había visto de reojo un par de veces, de hecho llegaron a compartir, pero pasaban tan inadvertida que no se molestaba en prestarle atención por lo aburrida que era.

Ni siquiera le interesaba salir con ella, porque sería una pérdida de tiempo y tampoco fuera como si le daba miedo que lo rechazase. No, claro que no, él era Maro Ubaldo Díaz, no había chica que se le pudiera resistir a sus encantos.

Se convenció a si mismo que no le interesaba lo más mínimo, por lo que no pretendían perder su tiempo con alguien tan introvertido como ella.

Todo inició hace como un año, le estaba yendo muy mal en matemáticas y si seguía así reprobaría. Cosa que no le importaba mucho en realidad, pero a su profesor en turno no le agradaba la idea de volverlo a ver otro año, así que le asignó a alguien para que fuera su tutor, ese alguien resultó ser la chica introvertida de su salón.

Quiso salirse con la suya un par de veces, diciéndole que solo debía dejar las cosas así, que a él no le importaba reprobar, pero se sorprendió como ella molesta le dijo todas sus verdades a la cara, encarándole y sermoneándole lo importante que eran los estudios, y que si seguía así, terminaría en la cárcel y quizás muerto en malos pasos.

Por lo que, se rindió a sus palabras refunfuñando un par de cosas por lo bajo y tan solo quiso demostrarle que él era lo suficientemente capaz para aprobar el maldito examen con buena notas, así no tendría que volverla a ver más nunca en su vida

Fueron semanas de intenso estudios, pasando tiempos juntos en contra de su voluntad, pero que poco a poco su compañía se volvía cada vez agradable, aunque lo negara un millón de veces en su subconsciente.

Pudo pasar de grado gracias a ella, y tal como prometió no volvieron a cruzar palabras a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Entonces. ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí invitándole a salir? ¿Por qué su nata seguridad había desaparecido y su corazón latía con fuerza con tan solo imaginar pasar tiempo a solas con ella?

Definitivamente, pasar tiempo con Star estaba ablandando, después de todo, molesta e irritante pero se podía decir que era su primera amiga, donde compartieron un vínculo de confianza entre ambos como si fuera la hermana menor que nunca tuvo.

— ¿E-Estas libre este sábado en la t-tarde? —Repitió la fémina, en un murmullo.

Cuando pudo volver en sí, lo único que se le ocurrió fue arrinconarla en el casillero y lanzarle una mirada coqueta, con una mano en su sudadera y la otra en el casillero.

—N-No es necesario que aceptes—Apartó la mirada, sonrojada sosteniendo con fuerza aquel libro de historia en su pecho.

—Nos vemos a las 4, encanto—Guiñó el ojo pícaro, tomando su mentón en el proceso.

La chica sintió un escalofrió, tragó pesado y apenas pudo despedirse de manera coherente, lo vio alejarse relajado con las manos en los bolsillos de sudadera mientras que ella solo podía oír los fuertes latidos de su corazón y chocaba torpemente con algunos alumnos en el pasillo.

.

.

¿De dónde había sacado el valor suficiente para pedirle al chico malo de la secundaria salir con ella?

No lo sabía, pero simplemente se había cansado de seguir observándolo a lo lejos.

Recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer el cómo se conocieron, cuando apenas eran unos niños de primaria, él era alguien llorón e inseguro, pero una vez la defendió cuando le quitaron su preciado broche de caracola de su pelo y desde entonces no podía quitarse su valentía de su mente, una admiración inocente que fue mutando a un amor infantil con el paso del tiempo.

Sin embargo, repentinamente dejó de asistir a la primaria que compartían por un problema que al día de hoy no supo bien cual era. Dejándola triste y algo desolada, por lo que su mente se concentró 100% a sus estudios, y su personalidad se volvió más introvertida de lo que ya era.

Odiaba llamar la atención, solo hablaba cuando participa en clases, y como hobbie se la pasaba escribiendo historias en un viejo cuaderno, que en un futuro anhelaba con fervor poder publicarlas en una editorial reconocida.

Se reencontró con él cuando inició la secundaria, quiso hablarle pero notó que su actitud era muy diferente de como recordaba, era grosero, irresponsable y para nada amigable. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con él?

O ¿Se había confundido de persona?

Lo segundo había quedado totalmente descartado cuando confirmó su identidad, y reafirmó sus sospechas cuando sin querer chocó con él y la ayudó a levantarse, aunque posteriormente se enteró que solo lo había hecho porque les vio las bragas... Dándole una fuerte cachetada y saliendo de ahí con todo el coraje del mundo que hacía tiempo no lograba manifestar, se tomó su libro y le dio la espalda.

No solo era un completo patán, tampoco parecía recordarla lo mas mínimo, bien, que cada quien se vaya por su lado. Los tiempos cambian y ella no perdería el suyo con imbécil como él.

El niño dulce y valiente que conoció en la primaria había muerto.

O al menos eso creyó en un principio. La obligaron a ser su tutora en matemáticas, ganaría puntos extras y subiría su promedio, por lo que, aunque odiara pasar el tiempo con Marco, terminó por aceptar no muy convencida.

Fueron días complicados, mientras ella trataba de ser lo más amable posible para enseñarle, éste no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo. Hasta que un día explotó y le dijo parte de lo que sentía y decidió dejar las cosas hasta ahí, si él no le importaba pasar de grado, ella no perdería más su preciado tiempo.

Y fue ahí, por unos cuantos segundos que aquel niño que recordaba salió a flote, pudo ver su semblante cambiante, su mirada le transmitió un sin número de emociones y cuando se puso a estudiar finalmente, pudo entender un par de cosas que pasó por alto.

Logró pasar de grado, y sus caminos volvieron a distanciarse, ella comenzó a notar varias cosas que en un principio dado su enojo no se molestó en darse cuenta. Entendió muchas cosas y su corazón latió con fuerza como si fuera el primer día.

.

.

Concentrarse en clase fue una rotunda tortura, podía sentir la mirada aguamarina de Jackie a sus espaldas, aunque estaba siendo paranoico porque la chica debía de mirar al frente de todas formas para estar atenta al pizarrón. ¿Desde cuándo ella se sentaba ahí? Espera ¿Desde cuándo su presencia resultaba más hoy que todos los monótonos días?

Refunfuñó por lo bajo, estaba comenzando a perder la compostura, debía de ignorarla en primer lugar ¿Por qué carajos aceptó la invitación? O ¿Por qué lo invitó precisamente a él? ¿Qué vio de especial para que una chica como ella se fijara en él?

Absurdo.

Ridículo.

Impensable...

Las cosas no podían ponerse peor ¿verdad?

.

.

Nota mental, jamás de los jamases pedirle consejos para citas a una princesa refinada. Como sus padres no andaban en casa tan habitual, le contó a su mejor amiga la cita que tendría al día siguiente. Y, ésta aunque se emocionó, supo comportarse con modales y les dio varios tips de ¿príncipes? que prácticamente le estaba obligando a cumplir.

Cosa estúpida porque solo iban al cine a ver una película, no era la gran cosa así que no había razón para comportarse diferente de como de costumbre.

Así que, se tuvo que negar por lo que la princesa, algo desaminada quiso aportar en un tierno regalo para la fémina, y esa vez, no hubo fuerza sobrehumana que le impedía aceptar dicho obsequio.

.

.

El día acordado se hizo presente, Marco andaba en su look habitual pero por alguna extraña razón se encontraba nervioso. La chica aún no llegaba y comenzó a pensar que lo había dejado plantado. Le parecía irónico porque él era el encargado de dejar en aquella situación a innumerables chicas cuando se aburría o perdía el interese.

¿Sería el karma del universo?

Debería de considerar no ser tan imbécil de ahora en adelante....

O ¿Mejor no?

Jackie se le había hecho tarde haciendo unos deberes importantes, además que creyó que el chico no iba a asistir, tenía la fama de ser impuntual y a veces irresponsable en este tipo de salidas. Verlo ahí parado, con ese porte seguro y masculino la hizo muy feliz.

Se disculpó por la tardanza tímidamente, Marco bufó restándole importancia –pero por dentro sentía un enorme alivio al verla ahí- simplemente la guio hacia adentro para elegir una película cualquiera y terminar toda esa falsa de una vez por todas.

Dejando de lado aquel humilde obsequio que debía ser regalado.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

De todas las películas que había en cartelera ¿Por qué eligió una de miedo? Su pulso se aceleró en cuanto sintió a la chica abrazándose de su brazo, temerosa, estaba más asustado de que oyera los fuertes latidos de su corazón que por la misma película en sí.

Tenía una imagen que mantener ¿no?

Al final no pudo prestar atención a ésta por estar más pendiente a la linda chica que se acurrucaba desprotegida en uno de sus fornidos brazos....

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ella apenas podía mirarlo a la cara luego de lo que había hecho, se disculpó varias veces mientras salían de la sala y el chico simplemente asentía con desinterés.

Aún estaba temprano por lo que Jackie decidió invitarlo a comer unos nachos o pizza, tenía entendido que Marco era mexicano y quería hacerlo sentir a gusto en aquella cita. Además que éste se ofreció a pagar las entradas y las palomitas, era lo menos que podía hacer ella para que fuera justa la salida.

Mientras esperaban el pedido, se sentaron a unos metros, el lugar era su propia local por lo cual hacía más intima la experiencia.

No había mucha gente a esa hora, y donde se sentaron podía decirse que solo estaban los dos solos, provocando un silencio incomodo ya que ninguno se animaba a romper el hielo.

—Oye—Llamó Marco—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¡C-Claro!

— ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? —Inquirió poniendo ambos codos en la mesa—. Digo, no soy alguien con buena reputación en la escuela.

La vio parpadear varias veces como si estuviera asombrada, ella apretó sus muslos e inhaló varias veces para conseguir las fuerzas que necesitaba para lo que diría.

— ¿Aún no te acuerdas de mí, verdad? —Indagó con una media sonrisa, el chico levantó una de sus cejas sin entender nada—. Hace 5 años, en la primaria, recuperaste este broche que llevo puesto en mi cabello—Señaló el adorno de su cabeza.

El chico la miró por algunos segundos, tratando de recordar donde se supone que la había visto antes.

—Eras un chico amigable pero inseguro—Musitó melancólica, Marco dio un respingo de sorpresa—. Pero fuiste lo suficiente valiente como para devolvérmelo de esos chicos que me molestaban por mi mechón de cabello.

Sus piernas temblaron ansiosas, mientras violentas imágenes llegaban a su cabeza en formas de malos recuerdos que creyó haber olvidado por completo.

—No sé lo que te habrá pasado para que cambiaras tanto de personalidad, y realmente no me importa mucho que seas diferente si así te sientes feliz.

—Y-Yo...—Apartó la mirada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta sin poder replicar correctamente.

Hubieran seguido hablando si no fuera porque el mesero llego con el pedazo de pizza tamaño mediano, de pepperoni y jamón, que se les hizo un pecado no ingerir aquel manjar de los Dioses. Por lo que, comieron en silencio sin mirarse a la cara, Jackie pensó que se había pasado un poco y Marco de un momento a otro se sintió indefenso e incómodo.

.

.

No era necesario que él la acompañara hasta su casa, pero ahí estaba, caminando en silencio junto a la fémina y cuidándola como un caballero, cuando comieron no dijeron mucho y al darse cuenta de la hora decidieron irse de inmediato, fue ahí que el único comentario decente que su cerebro pudo pensar fue el hecho de ofrecerse a acompañarla.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, disfrutando solamente la compañía del otro y sintiendo el viento nocturno de aquella noche, la chica tembló un poco ya que andaba con un vestido azulado veraniego de manga corta, por lo cual sus antebrazos se encontraban desprotegidos. El chico suspiró y se retiró su chaqueta y se la colocó sin decir una sola palabra.

Ella agradeció sonrojada y éste soltó un leve gruñido desinteresado.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de la fémina, la chica se retiró la chaqueta y se la entregó a su legítimo dueño.

—Gracias por lo de hoy—Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo—. Espero que se pueda repetir.

—Lo dudo—Apartó la mirada y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tocando aquel obsequió que no se animó a darle.

—Si necesitas hablar, estoy aquí para escucharte—Y le dio un tierno beso de despedida en la mejilla.

—Como sea...—La vio entrar tras la puerta de madera.

Sin nada más que hacer ahí, se retiró de ahí a su hogar.

.

.

Ignoró las preguntas o interrogatorio de su rubia amiga y se entró directo a su habitación, tumbándose en la cama y colocando su mano antebrazo en sus ojos.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

No lo entendía, tampoco el hecho de que no dejaba de pensar en aquel dulce beso en la mejilla, en su hermosa sonrisa, agradable y comprensiva personalidad....

— ¡Maldición!

¿Por qué aceptó la estúpida cita? Ahora estaba cuestionándose el por qué decidió dar un cambio drástico a su personalidad.

Tal vez, no fue la mejor decisión haberlo hecho...

¡No!

Él era Marco Díaz, el chico malo y rebelde; No iba a cambiar quien era por una estúpida chica que vino a revolotear todo su entorno. Mañana, pasado y los días siguientes volverían a la normalidad, la ignorará y seguirá con su vida normal.

Sí, eso.

Con eso en mente, se quedó dormido, pensando muy en el fondo de su ser; hasta cuando dejaría de mentirse así mismo de esa manera...

** . **

** . **

______________________________


	4. Día 4: Una Noche de Cita Dimensional [25/1/2018]

**JarCo Week 2019:**

**By: S**onye-San

Day 1:Never Broke Up AU

Day 2:Getting Back Together

Day 3: Bad Boy Marco x Introvert Jackie

** Day 4: Date Night dimensions! **

Day 5:Wedding

Day 6:Honeymoon/Anniversary

Day 7: AU of Choice

* * *

** . **

Con la comisura de sus dedos, por fin pasó la última hoja de aquel molesto y amplio libro de historia que tenía que leer para un examen, luego dio un suspiro de alivio por haber terminado ya. Marco Díaz, estudiante universitario de 20 años y de descendencia mexicana por su padre, cerraba el libro y lo guardaba en el estante de biblioteca personal que tenía al frente. Luego se paró de la silla estirando su espalda y brazos con un bostezo sonoro de alivio mismo.

Incrédulo, vio la hora en el reloj de su muñeca sin poder creer que aún era de tarde al notar que el sol se colaba en el medio de las ventanas de cristal cerradas y cubiertas por una suave cortina de tela de color azul marino que las cubrían ordenadamente. Había sido un día largo y pesado para el joven adulto, no solo el día, las últimas semanas habían sido un infierno de parciales tras parciales sin darle siquiera un momento de respirar y recrearse, incluso cuando a veces usaba lentes falsos cuando fingía ser el Doctor Marco Psicólogo en su etapa de adolecente, al final les tuvieron que recetar hace un año porque los ojos le estaban lagrimeando y dando muchos dolores de cabeza de tanto leer; se los retiró y los colocó con cuidado en su estuche en lo que se masajeaba la vista.

Aún con todo, amaba su carrera y estaba muy feliz de poder estudiar no solo ésta sino también en una buena universidad, de las mejores del país, aunque bastante costosa eso sí, pero por suerte, prácticamente era rico con todo el oro y tesoros que tenía guardado por esos 16 años que pasó buscando los clones Hekapoo aunque no recordara ni una décima parte de esos acontecimientos, se podía decir que su estupidez impulsiva del momento al final tuvo sus frutos. Con ese dinero ayudaba a sus padres y se pagaba sus estudios, aunque también se esforzaba mucho para poder ganarse una beca, no porque lo necesitara, también seguía ganando los 650 dólares al mes de las mercancías de la princesa Turdina, pero realmente pensaba donar una buena parte a caridad y la otra tenerla como un seguro de vida para su familia o futura familia aunque aún era muy joven para pensar en eso, uno nunca sabía y quería estar preparado para lo que fuera.

Abrió las cortinas dejando entrar por completo los rayos de sol a la habitación, cubriéndose los ojos por unos segundos y luego de aclarar la vista miró el alborotado y lleno de estudiantes el campus de su universidad; respirando ese agradable aire natural e ignorando como se escapaba el del aire acondicionado de su habitación.

De tanta tranquilidad que sentía, sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar, primero pensando como estarían sus padres y su hermanito de 5 años Miguel Ángel, cariñosamente apodado Marco Junior, sus mejores amigos Star y Tom, y al final, pero no menos importante en su querida novia y amor de su vida, Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Tenía unos meses que no la veía en persona, normalmente tenían conversaciones nocturnas los fines de semana y claro, Marco la visitaba cada vez que estaban libres con sus tijeras y salían juntos. Llevar una relación a distancia al principio fue difícil y complicado, pero con el tiempo y de a poco a poco pudieron adaptarse con la ayuda de la cómoda tecnología junto a la magia conveniente y útiles de sus tijeras.

Ambos acordaron seguir sus sueños aun cuando se tenían que separar luego de graduarse para ir a universidades y carreras diferentes, Jackie quería ser bióloga Marina y se fue a una universidad internado en Florida, mientras que él se fue a estudiar Psicología a otro internado en Washington. Acordaron darlo todo en sus estudios y también ser comprensivos con su relación, ya que ambas cosas eran muy importante para los dos, pero que nunca usarían su relación para descuidar sus estudios. Por eso se concentraban en sus carreras y a lo mucho hablaban los fines de semana o salían una vez al mes y hasta cada dos meses o más cuando estaban 100% libres para hacerlo.

A veces pensaba que no se merecía alguien tan compresiva y responsable como Jackie, lejos de dejar de sentir amor por ella, cada día que pasaba su amor crecía y crecía hasta el infinito, llenando y complementando sus corazones como un solo ser.

De pensar tanto, una idea loca cruzó por su cabeza, ya había terminado todo por hoy y el resto de la semana, si tenía un poco de suerte Jackie podría estar libre por lo que él la invitaría a salir para compartir tiempo de calidad juntos los dos, luego iría a visitar a sus padres y a su hermanito. Y ¿Por qué no? Visitar a sus mejores amigos en Mewni.

Con eso en mente, cerró la ventana, se colocó sus zapatos y buscó entre un cajón con llave sus fieles tijeras, tomándolas y abriendo el portar hacia la universidad de Jackie, no sin antes buscar un pequeño obsequio en la ciudad para terminar de alegrarla.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Cuántas veces había suspirado ya el día de hoy? ¿4? ¿5? ¿20? Vale tampoco había de exagerar, aunque siendo sincera tampoco las estaba contando y pensaba números al azar. Hoy era un día libre de clases para ella, pero en vez de aprovecharlo durmiendo, de ocio, llamar a sus padres o incluso a Marco, decidió usar ese día de la semana por todo ese mes en terminar su trabajo final del semestre que valdría lo mismo que un examen de ese calibre; Hacer una investigación en un ensayo el ecosistema Marino del planeta, tomando solo lo más importante y crear una maqueta mediana acorde al trabajo.

La maqueta estaba terminada luego de varios intentos fallidos sin poder convencerla y el ensayo le quedó bastante bien que la hacía sentir orgullosa cada vez que la miraba en su modesto escritorio.

Pero, ya no tenía nada que hacer, estaba aburrida y se moría de calor, por más que se bañaba con agua fría a la hora el calor le volvía, mala suerte en haberse arruinado el aire acondicionado de su habitación, el ventilador estaba en el máximo y apenas se sentía como un soplido debilucho. Y a pesar de haber mandado ya la solicitud para que lo repararan, se estaban tardando más de la cuenta y comenzaba a desesperarse.

Resignada, estaba a punto de salir de su habitación a comprar un frio helado de chocolate, cuando una voz conocida la detuvo.

Se volteó sorprendida, notando el portal azulino en el medio de su habitación y al moreno de su novio delante de éste.

— ¡Jackie! —Vociferó su nombre con alegría y se abalanzó en un abrazo.

La fémina lo correspondió entre extrañada y feliz por su visita, ya que, si Marco la iba a visitar siempre la avisaba con tiempo antes de reaparecer en frente de ella.

Ahora se sentía avergonzaba porque su habitación era un completo desastre...

—Lamento venir sin avisar, quería sorprenderte—Se separó y notó la cara sonrojada de ella creyendo que la había incomodado—. ¿Hice mal en venir?

— ¡No, No! —Apresuró a decir—. Solo que, mira todo este desorden, me da vergüenza que me veas así.

—Es cierto...—Dio una mirada rápida a la habitación y había notado que había también varios sostenes celestes de encaje regados en el piso—. ¡L-Lo siento! —Se cubrió los ojos tímidamente sonrojado, cual colegiala avergonzada.

— ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si me encontraras desnuda, he Marco Díaz? —se mofó alzando una de sus cejas, pícara.

Tan solo el hecho de imaginársela lo hizo casi expulsar sangre de la nariz, no era un pervertido realmente, ¡¿Pero qué Diablos?! Jackie tenía un cuerpo más que deseable para él y eso no podía negarlo ni con magia.

— ¡Ja, Ja, ja, ja, es broma! —Le retiró la mano de la cara con una sonrisa burlona—. Y ¿A qué se debe esta sorpresiva y agradable visita de tu parte, Díaz? —Relajó la mirada y más tranquila –aunque por dentro moría de vergüenza aún por lo que había dicho–, recogió sus sostenes tirados y los guardó en su armario de ropa.

Marco suspiró para calmar sus nervios y recordar el motivo de su visita.

—No tengo nada que hacer en la universidad por el resto del día, y, me preguntaba. ¿Quieres salir conmigo más tarde? Claro, si estás libre.

—Mira no más que estás de suerte hoy, Marco Díaz—Se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja, sonriente—. También estoy libre por el resto del día.

— ¡Genial! —Su emoción era notoria por su gran sonrisa, a Jackie le pareció muy tierno—. ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa?

—Cielos Marco, parece como si me estuvieras leyendo la mente.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— ¿Tu qué crees? —Se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, guiñándole el ojo—. Dame unos momentos a sola para prepararme ¿Si?

Marco asintió devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla, no era como si Jackie desconfiara de él, al contrario, ella sabía que Marco la respetaba demasiado y que, aunque querían dar _ese _paso, no querían forzar las cosas y que pasaría cuando tendría que pasar de manera natural cuando ambos estuvieran completamente listos.

Pero recordó algo, apareció de la nada en la habitación, salir por la puerta le pudiera traer problemas a Jackie además de que no habría una explicación lógica para que él estuviera ahí sin que las cámaras de seguridad de la universidad lo detectaran. Así que, se despidió de ella con un beso en los labios y de nuevo usó sus tijeras para regresar a su habitación o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a ella.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ambos salieron del portal dimensional, Marco le cubría los ojos a Jackie ya que cuando regresó le dijo que le tenía una sorpresa y ella gustosa aceptó el juego.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos—Le indicó luego de retirar sus manos.

Jackie abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaban en la playa, sí, pero de noche, ella parpadeó varias veces confundida, solo había pasado como una hora en lo que se cambiaba y preparaba algunas cosas en un bulto playero y Marco regresaba con uno igual antes de llegar ahí.

— ¿He, Marco?

—Te dije que iríamos a la playa, pero no de día ¿Verdad? —Dijo él al notar la mirada de incertidumbre de ella—. Sé qué hacía mucho calor, pero también en esta época las playas se llenan mucho y es difícil encontrar un lugar donde relajarnos, así que pensé, ¿Qué mejor lugar para relajarnos que en una playa de noche?

—Veo que pensaste en todo—Lo abrazó enternecida pero también muy agradecida por su detalle y gran percepción, cada día era más fácil leer al otro, pero habían cosas como estas que la seguirían sorprendiendo como el primer día—. Dime al menos que estamos en la tierra y no en otra dimensión—Bromeó al separarse.

—No te preocupes, seguimos en la tierra pero al otro lado del mundo, no creo que importe el país en donde estamos, de hecho no estoy muy seguro cual sea, estas tijeras solo abrieron el portal mediante mis pensamientos y deseos.

—Esa cosa nunca deja de sorprenderme ¿Sabes?

—Son de tu genial novio después de todo—Les lanzó miraditas coquetas y ella soltó una risita cómplice.

— ¿Qué tal una caminata nocturna? —Sugirió ella de pronto y el joven la secundó, pero primero sacaron un mantel que parecía de picnic de color azul oscuro con rayas blancas y lo colocaron en la arena, también sacaron dos sombrillas–aunque no eran necesarias por la falta de sol–, para complementar el ambiente y ahí dejar sus bultos.

Orgullosos por su trabajo al haberlo dejado como un lugar agradable para volver cuando se cansaran de caminar, ambos se agarraron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar al unísono, sintiendo el aire nocturno colarse en su nucas y mover sus cabellos al compás del viento. Aquella noche estrellada y de luna llena era agradable y hermosa de ver y vivir, como si esa noche solo existiera para que ambos jóvenes compartieran aquella cita nocturna tan esperada y necesaria.

Sus sandalias se hundían en la arena, y a veces él cual caballero le ofrecía su espalda para que descansara, cosa que luego de unos 30 minutos de hablar y caminar sin descanso, ella hizo una vez solo para abrazarlo y sentirlo más cerca, recostando su cabeza en su espalda y sintiéndose protegida por sus brazos fornidos que sostenían sus muslos con delicadeza y firmeza. Con él se olvidaba de las preocupaciones y el estrés que había sentido las últimas semanas, lo mismo para Marco, realmente tenerla así no le llegaba a cansar, y, con toda la sinceridad del mundo, le agradaba sentir su aliento en su cuello y espalda, al igual que su respiración calmada.

Luego de unos minutos Jackie pidió que la bajara, aunque se sentía muy cómoda, tampoco quería abusar de Marco aun cuando él se lo negara mil veces, ella también quería seguir caminando a su lado y claro, entrar al agua.

Como si de un juego de niño de tratase, Jackie retó a Marco para ver quien llegaría primero al agua, reto que el moreno aceptó más que confiado de que ganaría. Con rapidez, se quitó la remera rojiza y se quedó con sus pantalones negros de traje de baño, Jackie hizo le secundó con la misma rapidez, retirándose la blusa veraniega sin mangas y de líneas verdes junto a los shorts, para quedar solo con un bikini de color jade que resaltaba sus atributos femeninos.

Cual competencia de natación, corrieron al agua para segundos después de zambullirse en lo que a simple vista parecía que fue al mismo tiempo, el ganador fue decidido: Por unos segundos Marco se le adelantó y como señal de victoria, le chapoteó agua de sorpresa en la cara haciéndola toser en el proceso algo molesta, pero agrandando su sonrisa malvada al devolverle risueña el favor siendo peor cual dulce venganza obtenida.

El agua estaba helada y al rato de jugar y nadar comenzaron a tener frio, así que ambos salieron del agua y recogieron sus prendas tiradas en la arena para luego regresar donde habían dejado sus bultos. Al llegar, se secaron con sus toallas y se recostaron, apoyando sus cabezas en cómodos cojines de playa, abrazados y mirando las estrellas, acordando que querían repetir aquella mágica noche cuando se les presentara otra oportunidad.

** . **

** . **


	5. Día 5: BODA [26/1/2018]

**JarCo Week 2018:**

**By: S**onye-San

Day 1:Never Broke Up AU

Day 2:Getting Back Together

Day 3: Bad Boy Marco x Introvert Jackie

Day 4: Date Night dimensions!

** Day 5:Wedding **

Day 6:Honeymoon/Anniversary

Day 7: AU of Choice

* * *

** . **

No existían muchas palabras para poder describir aquel día tan magnifico que estaban pasando Marco y Jackie al visitar el Oceanogràfic en Valencia España. Un gran complejo turístico marino para presenciar muchos de los diferentes hábitats de nuestros mares y océanos; una completa obra arquitectónica que se merecía con creces cada uno de los alardeos y alabanzas hacia los grandes arquitectos e ingenieros que idearon y trabajaron en ello sin descanso, hasta poder ofrecernos tremendo centro acuático.

Habían recorrido muchos lugares y observado innumerables especies de las cuales Jackie se enorgullecía al identificarlas a la perfección, además de explicarle a Marco su comportamiento como si ella fuera la mismísima guía de aquel lugar, interesándolo demasiado en el tema por lo bonito y sorprendente de las exhibiciones acompañado de sus breves pero claras explicaciones. Visitaron también desde la Terraza Antártica, una amplia plaza circular en la que se encontraba un fabuloso balcón desde el que se contemplaban los edificios más espectaculares del lugar en formato skyline, hasta algo tan simple pero posible como ver una genial película de acción en el Auditorio del Mar Rojo, una magnifica sala en forma de anfiteatro, cuyo escenario presidía un acuario de grandes dimensiones, que representaba el interesante mundo marino de su mismo nombre.

Luego de hacer otras actividades como ver entrevistas de biólogos marinos reconocidos que Jackie había estudiado y admiraba o incluso actividades vip como bucear en aquellas aguas: Llegaron a almorzar en el Restaurante Océanos el cual se encontraba situado en el corazón del lago central del Parque, un acogedor y hermoso salón de madera con una superficie de 370 m2, que también disponía de una terraza exterior que les permitió, luego de disfrutar de la rica comida, ver unas maravillosas vistas al lago así como de la espectacularidad de la arquitectura del Oceanogràfic.

Sin embargo, no podían terminar el día ni el recorrido sin cenar ahora en otro restaurante pero ahora submarino: La planta inferior del restaurante, estaba rodeada por un sensacional acuario habitado por bancos de peces plateados los cuales dejaban maravillados a cualquiera que los veía a través de los cristales. Y como si fuera poco, el restaurante fue totalmente apartado por Marco para que solo estuvieran los dos, teniendo una agradable y deliciosa velada, acompañados de una relajante y hermosa vista al banco de peces.

—Te seré sincera Marco, me encantó mucho que planearas la visita a este lugar, siempre quise visitarlo. Pero debiste dejarme aunque sea ayudarte con los pagos. Además ¿No te parece demasiado alquilar todo este lugar, tontito?

—Tranquila, todo estuvo planeado, no es algo imposible ni me molesta. Solo quería que disfrutarás una cita más normal de las que acostumbro.

Y no era mentira, las citas con Marco desde que estaban estudiando en la universidad, siempre fueron memorables, algo exageradas y al mismo tiempo muy disfrutables y sorprendentes. Jackie nunca sabía en qué momento podía impresionarla, aunque claro, ella no se quedaba atrás en dar el primer paso para que ambos salieran a divertirse un rato. Después de todo, se habían graduado con honores hace un año en sus respectivas universidades, un mes después se mudaron juntos en un pequeño pero acogedor apartamento en su ciudad natal, luego de conseguir unos trabajos de sus carreras y ayudarse con los gastos el uno hacia el otro como siempre habían acordado.

Una cita más normal no estaba nada mal, incluso habían venido en avión sin usar las tijeras dimensionales como acostumbraban, aunque tampoco se quejaba de las otras, solo les importaba el poder disfrutar y compartir todo el tiempo del cual no habían disfrutado tanto cuando ambos se preparaban para ser alguien en la vida.

Hubieran seguido conversando amenamente si el buffet no hubiera llegado a la mesa. Sus estómagos rugieran hambrientos casi al unísono, agregando también junto al hambre que sentían que se encontraban algo cansados de todo lo que habían caminado y visitado.

Viendo alejarse a los meseros y volviendo a tener la tan preciada privacidad, iniciaron, primero disfrutando de unos finos cocteles Bacardi como aperitivo para luego disfrutar de la magnífica cena variada desde finos pollos al horno hasta más bebidas exóticas que tenían en frente.

Por alguna razón, recordaron aquella vez que habían salido luego de que Marco regresara de su verano en Mewni hace unos 9 años y Jackie se había enterado por primera vez que tenía 650 dólares, aunque claro obviando la parte de su primera ruptura, lograron disfrutar ese día y comer hasta no poder más. Este caso era parecido solo que ahora eran adultos más responsables con una apariencia que mantener, agregando que estaban más unidos que nunca y ninguna fuerza mágica ni maldita podía intervenir ahora o arruinarles el momento indirectamente como en el pasado.

Habían quedado completamente satisfechos luego de cenar aquel banquete de comidas variadas dignas de los dioses; reposaron sentados por largos minutos mientras hablaban temas triviales y al mismo tiempo agradables de seguir. Hasta que los dos decidieron pararse para estirarse y ver más de cerca aquellos bancos de peces plateados que los habían dejado fascinado desde que habían entrado.

Todo normal y magnifico, hasta que Jackie notó que uno de los peces era de color turquesa, no solo eso, sino que tenía un comportamiento errático a diferencia de sus compañeros. Miró preocupada a Marco quien se encontraba igual de desconcertado que ella o al menos eso le parecía y se acercó más al cristal retomando su mirada curiosa y preocupada en aquel pez.

Unos segundos después por más ilógico que pudiera parecer, el pequeño pez turquesa se desvanecía mientras escribía en el agua como si ésta fuera un simple papel, algo que le dejó impactada a más no poder.

«JACKIE LYNN THOMAS ¿TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO?»

Se encontraba escrito en una animada y perfecta caligrafía con tonos neón junto adornos de caracolas y estrellas de mar de un tono anaranjado sencillo; cuando volteó su mirada anonadada observó cómo Marco se encontraba arrodillado mostrándole un anillo de compromiso de plata, adornado con unas bellas piedritas de aguamarina perfectamente encajadas formando un halo liso y dentro de una modesta cajita marrón de terciopelo.

—Puede que te parezca aún pronto, pero ya no quiero ni puedo vivir ni un minuto más sin que tu vida esté unida con la mía hasta que nos muramos, te amo Jackie, quiero pasar la felicidad, tristezas, agonías, júbilos y más experiencias a tu lado. ¿Quieres aceptar a este torpe, a veces inseguro, chico seguridad y joven psicólogo por el resto de tus días?

Ya era un adulto, tenía un buen trabajo y su relación estaba más estable que nunca. ¿Era necesario pedirle matrimonio? ¡Claro que lo era! Él jamás olvidará como el ramo de flores de la boda de Star y Tom le fue dado a Jackie por mera casualidad, incluso cuando entró en pánico y tuvo muchas dudas sobre su relación a distancia, pudieron superar los obstáculos y mantener más vivo que nunca su amor verdadero.

Por lo cual, Marco quería y confiaba en que tendría un «Sí» de respuesta o al menos una, ya que Jackie duró petrificada con ojos anonadados sin poder decir una palabra coherente por varios segundos. Pero no, eso no fue lo más raro de todo el asunto, escuchó su risa animada y como ahora lloraba de total alegría segundos después.

— ¡¿Es que tú no dejarás de sorprenderme nunca, Marco?!

Le ofreció la mano izquierda, temblorosa pero irónicamente segura, para que colocara con delicadeza aquel anillo en su dedo anular y así poder culminar con un beso ahogado en un llanto de felicidad pura.

—Aunque, ahora no sé qué hacer con esto.

Luego de separarse, Jackie sacó de su pequeño bolso una cajita roja de cuero y lo abrió mostrando un anillo de compromiso para hombre. Marco lo miró sonrojado y avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo, sorprendido.

—Planeaba pedirte matrimonio cuando volviéramos al hotel, tenía preparado todo en la habitación, supongo que ya no es necesario lo demás. Pero esto sí. ¿No crees?

Se había arrodillado dejando a Marco totalmente vulnerable y nervioso.

— ¿Sabes? Estaba dispuesta a dar el primer paso si tú no lo hacías, considero que no tiene nada de malo ni te quite méritos o hombría, vivimos en tiempos diferentes donde las mujeres pueden expresar lo que sienten antes que el hombre y no hay problema, aunque se puede considerar raro o poco natural ¡No me importa!. Yo también estoy bastante segura que nunca quiero apartarme de ti, quiero que te cases conmigo Marco. ¡Te amo demasiado! ¿Aceptas?

Vale, ¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar? Con esa simple acción y propuesta, Jackie había volteado todo el tablero que había preparado por meses ¡Meses! Semanas buscando un pez mágico, con precaución tener que encontrar y analizar detalladamente diferentes lugares que estaba seguro que a ella le encantaría y que podían disfrutar juntos sin levantar sospechas, luego alquilar el lugar sin que se diera cuenta y meter el pez ahí, parecer como si la visita a ese inmenso acuario solo fuera eso; y de la nada todo fue volteado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Incluso cuando se moría de vergüenza y sorpresa, su corazón latía desenfrenado y se sentía tan agradecido y dichoso, que simplemente le siguió el juego y ofreció su mano izquierda para que ella depositara en su dedo anular, el anillo de acero inoxidable con una piedra preciosa de cuarzo ahumado situada en el centro y con un corte cuadrado casi perfecto. Ella besó sus nudillos con cariño y galanura cual caballero de brillante armadura y Marco rio sonrojado con ella cual princesa de cuentos de hadas, tal vez él siempre fue la princesa y ella su caballero ¿O aleves? Es más ¿Acaso importaba ya esos absurdos roles de género?

Se puso de pie y se tomaron de las manos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

—Jackie, eres tan impredecible como las olas, tan relajada como el viento y tan cariñosa como única. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan afortunado para tenerte?

—Marco, a veces puedes ser inseguro, pero eres muy amigable, divertido y aventurero. ¡Tienes muchas virtudes! Incluso con tus defectos porque todos los tenemos, yo soy la que te dice, que está muy afortunada tenerte.

Con miradas profundas, corazones desbordantes, manos temblorosas e incluso anillos de compromisos diferentes; apretaron sus manos y se unieron en un beso con lágrimas cómplices y derrochando la muestra más pura de sentimientos correspondidos y sinceros.

Para al final, luego de separarse por falta de aire, culminar con un suave «Te Amo» pronunciado al unísono siendo acompañado, posteriormente, en un acogedor abrazo repleto de sus emociones.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pasaron unas dos semanas luego de la propuesta, planearon una cena familiar con sus padres para soltarle la noticia al final. Creyeron que algunos de ellos podían negarse, digo, no estaban tan jóvenes pero tampoco tan mayores para tomar una decisión tan importante, podían tomarlo como un acto de impulsividad del momento y no apoyarlos.

Sin embargo, las reacciones fueron muy positivas y hasta emotivas, el señor Díaz y el señor Thomas se llevaban bastante bien aunque no se habían visto tanto como hubieran querido, lo mismo para sus esposas, por lo que estaban más que de acuerdo en apoyar a sus primogénitos en dar ese gran paso hacia al altar.

Su hermanito Miguel Ángel no entendía mucho las cosas pero también estaba muy feliz por su hermano mayor y su linda novia que le caía muy bien, como si fuera también parte de su familia.

Luego de eso, entre todos comenzaron a juntarse más seguido para dar sugerencias de lugares, preparativos, vestidos o qué tipo de matrimonio estaban dispuestos a tomar.

Claro que querían hacer ambos, tanto el civil como por la iglesia, pero tenían más ganas de casarse por la iglesia y luego por el civil.

Los señores Thomas les ofreció un resort en Acapulco que se habían ganado unos días atrás, no iban a aceptar un «No» por respuesta por lo cual los jóvenes terminaron de aceptar muy agradecidos ignorando que realmente no se los habían ganado y ellos se los estaban pagando a escondidas como regalo de boda. Y luego de varias llamadas ya tenían el lugar apartado y uno que otro acuerdo haciendo que todo pareciera ir de maravilla por el momento.

Tenían tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tarde o temprano sus amigos cercanos tenían que enterarse, actualmente solo quedaban unos pocos días para la boda luego de unos meses de intensa preparación para Marco y Jackie ya que la boda tenía que quedar perfecta , a gusto y sobre todo acogedora tanto para ellos como sus queridos invitados.

Un mes antes tuvieron una clásica despedida de solteros aunque los dos se negaban terminaron por dejarse llevar, ya que les ayudaría a perder un poco del estrés que habían estado acumulando antes por los preparativos.

No hubo tantos problemas, de hecho si los hubo, nunca dejen beber más de la cuenta a Janna, Star y sobre todo a Tom. Las cosas podían volverse un holocausto tan rápido y fácil como les era pestañar.

Bueno, al menos se divirtieron y no hubo daños mayores ¿Cierto? Si quitamos que Janna se desapareció a quien sabe dónde en medio del desastre para limpiarse las manos media ebria, Tom y Star andaban de calenturientos mucho más de lo normal y habían jodido más de un edificio con sus poderes combinados, agregando las muchas explicaciones para nada cómodas y varios convenientes pero necesarios borrados de memoria, pagos a daños colaterales, traumas para nada fáciles de olvidar... Digamos que todo les pareció una experiencia que se quedaría en sus mentes por mucho tiempo.

¡Ay! Pobres comprometidos...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Unos últimos detalles nunca estaban de más, luego de superar aquella violenta pero divertida despedida de solteros que ambos pasaron por su cuenta y que por casualidad del destino se llegaron a juntar para formar el apocalipsis sacado del mismo infierno, actualmente se encontraban en el Lobby del Resort siendo aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana, con ropas casuales y veraniegas dignos del afamado lugar que se encontraban.

Janna comía más de la cuenta aprovechándose como siempre de que todo era gratis para ella, Star y Tom estaban hablando entre ellos sin parecer recordar la locura que habían hecho hace un mes, pensando y compartiendo la idea de que Tom cambiara de traje a último minuto y preguntándose: ¿Qué estaría siendo su pequeño niño? Que por cierto habían dejado con los padres de éste último.

El mesero le traía más comida a la glotona de Janna quien para su suerte, era bastante ignorada por los animados anfitriones porque estaban muy concentrados viendo algunas copas elegantes donde servirían diferentes cocteles finos.

De nuevo, todo debía de salir perfecto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El lugar se encontraba deslumbrante hermoso y armoniosos, era al aire libre y estaba atardeciendo. Había una carpa de lona blanca, en ella estaban incorporadas de forma muy sencilla guirnaldas de bombillas en todo el techo y lámparas colgantes en ratán para disfrutar una vista despejada. La recepción disponía de una fuente de agua y una pequeña gruta como parte de la decoración y velas decorativas en el césped simulando un camino.

No había nada más acogedor en un espacio que llenarlo con la cálida luz de las velas, habían mesas rectangulares de madera caoba perfectamente ordenadas y que permitían la ubicación de hileras de velas altas en candelabros individuales, faroles metálicos, jaulas o velones más gruesos sobre recipientes de cristal y rodajas de madera decoradas con flores, follaje o cintas de seda y tul, creando un ambiente poético, romántico y muy apropiado para una celebración de estas características.

Los invitados elegantes y bien vestidos para la ocasión poco a poco iban llegando, pasando por la agradable recepción y fascinándose por las decoraciones e incluso la mesa de cocteles, en donde posteriormente servirían el buffet y el delicioso pastel de bodas de unas tres piezas totalmente apetecible para cualquiera.

El camino hacia al altar era de madera de roble y pasaba por la arena cerca de la playa como un simbolismo en algunas culturas que simbolizaba la abundancia y fertilidad, además de oír el agradable golpe de las olas que serviría para relajarlos ya que sus nervios estaban por las nubes.

En la mañana estaban extrañamente tranquilos dando los últimos detalles para la boda, pero cuando se separaron para cambiarse y arreglarse los nervios atacaron como un tifón desenfrenado. Jackie temblaba inquieta y nerviosa, nada usual en ella, mientras era visitada por sus damas de honor, familia y otros compañeros cercanos de la universidad. Lo mismo le pasaba a Marco, juraba que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, aunque ya era muy tarde, había vomitado varias veces y el dolor en el estómago no lo dejaba tranquilo. Su padre le ayudaba a calmarse y le dio unos medicamentos que tenía que surtir efecto en algún momento, mientras que Tom le había ofrecido lanzarle un maleficio que alejara todas esas preocupaciones, pero el precio como era de esperarse era su alma y no quería saber nada de maldiciones desde lo de la Luna Roja aunque igual por lo que habían pasado para romperla había quedado inmune a esas cosas y no iba a servir de mucho, aunque apreciara el detalle de su padrino de bodas.

El padre que los casaría había hecho acto de presencia, ya era hora de asistir a su ceremonia, Marco ya más calmado fue a posicionarse en su lugar, aparentando tranquilo pero demasiado emocionado y ansioso de continuar con todo, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo orgulloso por el gran trabajo que habían hecho...La música inició con la típica melodía nupcial en donde daba señal a que le deslumbrante novia diera acto de presencia regresándole el nudo en la garganta y las ganas de vomitar.

Sin duda entrar en el altar al pasar por el camino y oír los sonidos del mar lograron tranquilizarla, pero al ver a Marco tan apuesto con su traje de tela negro y bordado marrón, camisa blanca y corbata naranja a juego, además de bien peinado y luciendo su barba varonil la volvía loca. Marco tampoco se quedó atrás, embobado miró a su futura esposa vestida de un fino vestido blanco adornado con un lazo detrás, escote de corazón con el medio sujetado de un delicado adorno de caracola marina haciendo juego con su tiara de la misma que sostenía su velo colocado en sus cabellos peinados y perfectamente recogidos.

Sus damas de honor, siendo Star, Janna, Hope y Kelly vestían un hermoso vestido de color azul marino con escote en V, liso y un espacio entre el muslos combinados con tacones plateados, todas miraban emocionadas y al punto de las lágrimas al ver lo bella y feliz que se veía su amiga.

Incluso aquellos segundos que duró caminando al son de la canción nupcial, su mente tuvo muchísimos pensamientos, desde la conversación con sus padres, sus amigas, la que había tenido con Marco, la pedida de mano. Los preparativos, la despedida de soltera, todo aquello...se veía tan lejano que le era difícil entender lo rápido que había pasado todo aquello.

Ignoraba el bullicio y la compañía de su padrino, solo oía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el sonido de sus pisadas, su respiración agitada que logró ser calmada cuando sintió como la mano de ella era tomada por la de él luego de que su padre la dejara a cargo del amor de su vida, no sin antes darle unas ultimas advertencias de padre sobreprotector y retirarse como macho haciéndose el fuerte aunque estuviera a punto de llorar hasta no tener un final.

La música se detuvo y los invitados volvieron a tomar asiento.

—Queridos hermanos: Estamos aquí junto al altar, para que Dios garantice con su gracia vuestra voluntad de contraer Matrimonio ante el Ministro de la Iglesia y la comunidad cristiana ahora reunida. Cristo bendice copiosamente vuestro amor conyugal, y él, que os consagró un día con el santo Bautismo, os enriquece hoy y os da fuerza con un Sacramento peculiar para que os guardéis mutua y perpetua fidelidad y podáis cumplir las demás obligaciones del Matrimonio. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intención—Habló el Sacerdote_—._ Marco Ubaldo Díaz y Jackie Lynn Thomas, ¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?

—Sí, venimos libremente—Contestaron.

— ¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente, siguiendo el modo de vida propio del Matrimonio, durante toda la vida?

—Sí, estamos decididos.

— ¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?

—Sí, estamos dispuestos.

Sonaban casi robóticos por los nervios que aún sentían.

_—_Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer santo matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia_—_Les indicó que sostuvieran sus otras manos y se miraran de frente.

Su mirada se encontró fijamente, intensas, soñadores, repletas de palabras que querían decir que sentían pero que el tiempo no era necesario para expresar todo aquello. Recordando sus momentos, buenos y malos, las dificultades que tuvieron que pasar, su primera ruptura, su reconciliación, el mantener una relación a distancia, graduarse, mudarse juntos, proponerse básicamente los dos el mismo día, los preparativos y la boda. ¿En serio debían de resumir las razones del por qué se amaban y deseaban compartir unidos el resto de sus días?

—Yo, Marco Ubaldo Díaz, te quiero a ti Jackie Lynn Thomas, como esposa y me entrego a ti para siempre, prometiendo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida—Musitó casi mordiéndose la lengua sosteniendo ahora su mano derecha y tomando el anillo de oro de la mesa del sacerdote para luego se lo colocárselo lentamente en su dedo anular.

—Yo, Jackie Lynn Thomas, te quiero a ti, Marco Ubaldo Díaz como esposo, prometiendo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, hasta el fin del mundo y más allá—Pronación ahora ella, sonriéndole y temblorosa, sujetando su mano derecha y colocándole el anillo de bodas en su dedo anular haciendo que ambos sostuvieran sus manos entre sus dedos.

—El Señor confirme con su bondad este consentimiento vuestro que habéis manifestado ente la Iglesia y os otorgue su copiosa bendición. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre—Prosiguió el sacerdote—. ¡Y yo los declaro Marido y Mujer! Ya puedes besar a la novia.

Los jubilosos aplausos no se hicieron esperar en cuanto los novios se dieron aquel beso repleto de pasión que terminaría de unir sus vidas por el resto de la eternidad, en lágrimas, llantos y sobre todo mucho amor por parte de la pareja.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La fiesta post moda no estaba nada mal, el banquete, la música y el ambiente lo hacía bastante disfrutable tanto para los ahora esposos y los queridísimos invitados. Fue bastante gracioso porque desde que el sacerdote había entrado sentía un aura maligna en los alrededores pero también todo le parecía normal. Tom tenía que alejarse del padre lo más que podía, aunque gracias a un hechizo de Star para los ojos ajenos a su círculo se veía como un apuesto hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes como su padre Dave común y corriente.

Los esposos recibían muchas atenciones y regalos por parte de sus invitados, pero sin duda el mayor de todo fue el de los padres de Marco, éste le había regalado la propiedad de su hogar ya que tanto él, su hermanito y su esposa decidieron regresar a Jalisco a seguir su sueño de crear un buen viñedo en la hacienda de sus ahora difuntos abuelos. Además que tampoco querían quedarse atrás ya que los Thomas se les había adelantado con el carísimo resort que les había regalado.

Cual tradición el ramo de flores fue lanzado por Jackie luego de que un tumulto de chicas solteras se posicionara decididas a atraparlo y tener la suelte casi mágica de ser las siguientes en casarse, o al menos encontrar una pareja amorosa.

Para sorpresa de muchos el ramo cayó en la glotona de Janna quien estaba tranquilamente atragantándose de pastel en una esquina ya que últimamente su apetito estaba descontrolado. Grande fue su sorpresa a ver aquel ramo de flores en sus manos y su tan delicioso pedazo de pastel regado en el piso.

Hubo varias risas de fondo y otros gruñidos de decepción ligados en el lugar.

Y aunque todo parecía estar en orden, toda esa perfección planeada se terminó de ir al carajo por la posterior borrachera de ésta última quien sin querer terminó por tumbarle la jarra de ponche en el vestido de la ahora señora Díaz cuando la intentó ayudar a ponerse en equilibrio.

Con las emociones casi al borde y miradas preocupadas de los invitados, estaba a punto de convertirse en sirena en frente de todos en contra de su voluntad. Con miradas inquietas que Star pudo identificar usó algo de su magia para poder crear una ilusión de su apariencia parecido al hechizo de Tom y que la fémina ahora con cola de sirena y siendo cargada por su esposo estuviera más tranquila para poder volver a la normalidad.

Ya estando en su forma humana y luego de cambiarse de ropa con ayuda de Marco por otro vestido blanco pero de falda más corta y unas cómodas tacones de plataformas, regresaron a la velada y notaron que ahora Tom en un estado no tan lucido cantaba con una sorpresiva hermosa voz que cautivaba demasiado al público femenino haciendo que Star se pusiera algo celosa por todas las atenciones que recibía.

Janna seguía comiendo hasta reventar pero luego de un rato comenzó a sentirse mal y a vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estómago en una esquina alejada de la multitud siendo socorrida de nuevo por una preocupada Jackie.

Mientras que Marco jalaba a Tom para poder ayudarlo a recuperar su estado lucido y calmar los celos asesinos de su mejor amiga quien tampoco se encontraba en sus cabales gracias al Alcohol.

Y entre risas y situaciones para nada normales u otras inesperadas, podían decir que aquella noche fue el mejor de sus vidas, pero sobre todo el inicio de una nueva etapa de ahora en adelante.

Luego tendrían una deseosa y esperada Luna de Miel que estaban seguros que disfrutarían hasta el amanecer.

Y posteriormente, emprender una nueva aventura tan grande y profunda como el océano, tan inesperada como sus olas, tan agradable y llena de emociones.

Pero sobre todos, unidos como una caracola de mal, perfectamente encajados el uno hacia el otro, protegiendo con cariño y la dureza de la misma una hermosa perla que simbolizaba todo el amor que sus personas podían llegar a sentir.

** . **

** . **

_Hasta que la muerte los separe._

** . **

** . **


	6. Día 6: Aniversario [27/1/2018]

**JarCo Week 2018:**

**By: S**onye-San

Day 1:Never Broke Up AU

Day 2:Getting Back Together

Day 3: Bad Boy Marco x Introvert Jackie

Day 4: Date Night dimensions!

Day 5:Wedding

** Day 6:Honeymoon/Anniversary **

Day 7: AU of Choice

* * *

.

Desanimada. Era la mejor palabra para describir el estado de ánimo de la joven mujer de 24 años. Jackie Lynn Díaz tenía varios días así desde que había perdido aquella oportunidad única en la vida. Verán, hace aproximadamente dos semanas estaba de casualidad viendo la televisión junto a su esposo Marco los dos tranquilamente y acurrucados, cuando anunciaron que su patinador favorito que admiraba desde que era apenas una niña de 8 años, había regresado de un retiro de casi 10 años por un evento especial de nuevos patinadores que sacaban a relucir su talento y avivando así a la nueva generación.

Un evento imperdible para ella al poder al fin conocer a su más grande ídolo en la vida.

Trató de conseguir aquellos boletos como pudo, pero se habían agotado en menos de 48 horas, ya que también las entradas no estaban muy caras y el precio era bastante accesible, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que iban a ver.

Desde entonces le había sido difícil superar esa decepción y tener que conformarse en verlo en la televisión, envidiando por dentro a todas esas personas que tenían la dicha de compartir tiempo con él.

Lo admiraba tanto que en algún punto de su adolescencia llegó a pensar en dedicarse al cien por ciento al Skateboarding, había ido varias veces a aquel campamento de verano, ganado una que otra competencia en ellos y obtenido buenos puestos en alguna competencia nacional, pero cuando su gran ídolo había desaparecido luego de una lesión, pensó que solo debía dejarlo como un hobby por más que le encantara y pensar mejor en su futuro, lo que la dejó con un vacío en su interior pensando que jamás encontraría otra pasión por la cual se tendría que dedicar cuando fuera una adulta.

Le comenzó a tomar cariño a la historia ya que le parecía interesante, pero no fue hasta antes de graduarse de la escuela que descubrió que la biología marina era parte de ella y quería descubrir todo o la mayoría de los secretos del mar. Se graduó de eso hace unos dos años y poco después, gracias a sus notas, trabajaba en un pequeño pero acogedor e importante laboratorio marino relativamente nuevo, fundando en las costas de Eco Arroyo, además de ser activista en contra de la caza de ballenas y especies marinas en general, también daba clases de biología marina en una universidad de la misma ciudad los fines de semana en la mañana, por lo que en general le iba bastante bien para tener su edad.

Sin embargo, seguía amando bastante el Skateboard, por lo que en algunos ratos libres, practicaba algunas de las maniobras excepcionales que tan fáciles le salían en sus días de adolescente, no podía hacerlas de la misma forma tan buena como antes por la falta de practica intensiva desde que se había graduado en la escuela y posteriormente en la universidad, pero montarse en una Skate le producía mil y una sensaciones agradables y nostálgicas, que simplemente no podía dejar de practicar aunque fuera un poco.

Era por eso que ansiaba con todas las ganas del mundo poder ir a conocer a su querido ídolo que le mostró tan increíble deporte en aquella mañana de abril en su adorada infancia.

Volvió a suspirar, ya debía de superar ese tema y dejar de preocupar a Marco por una estupidez, tal vez no lo era del todo pero se estaba comportando como una niña inmadura cuando no le daban el regalo de navidad que había pedido con anterioridad. Así que se cacheteó ambas mejillas y se dio ánimos, debía de seguir adelante y olvidarse de eso. Notó la hora en el reloj de pared y se percató que casi eran las 7 de la noche, por lo cual se podía presenciar todavía el bonito anochecer, además que Marco estaba a menos de una hora de regresar de su trabajo de asistente en un consultorio reconocido de psicología de la misma ciudad. Normalmente su horario era menos estricto por ser solo un asistente y consultor amateur, pero Marco a veces se sobreexplotaba porque realmente quería poder trabajar como el Doctor Marco Psicólogo que se había convertido gracias aquellos cuatro años y medio que estudió en la universidad, además de también ganarse el reconocimiento de aquel psicólogo tan profesional y asombroso según sus palabras por el cual estaba trabajando, al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para inicial una maestría y quizás unos años después de poder terminar y completar con un doctorado, para al final abrir su propio consultorio y tener el apoyo y reconocimiento de su comunidad y sus superiores.

Debía de tomar su ejemplo y avanzar, se suponía que hoy le tocaba hacer la cena a Marco como se habían dividido desde que iniciaron a vivir juntos y antes de casarse, pero viendo la hora y pensando en lo cansado que estaría su esposo, pensó que debería hacerle una cena especial.

Con eso en mente, se puso manos a la obra.

Eran ya pasados de la 8 y su adorado Marco no terminaba por llegar, comenzaba a preocuparse porque siempre llamaba si llegaría más tarde de la hora acordada. Iba a llamarlo por el celular pero escuchó el sonido de la puerta abierta y fue de inmediato a recibirlo.

— ¡Bienvenido Marco!

Lo recibió con una calidad sonrisa capaz de derretir de amor a cualquiera, pero para Marco, también le quitaba el estrés y le terminaba de dar ese empujoncito para hacerlo sentir que todo su esfuerzo estaba valiendo la pena.

—Siento no haberte llamado, se me pasó.

El moreno se había disculpado al verla y también a corresponderle aquella sonrisa radiante y relajada para al final terminar de entrar a la casa que compartían. Jackie se fue a recalentar la comida por lo que Marco comenzó a desanudarse la molesta corbata del cuello y posteriormente, poner su maletín en el sofá; sin moros en la costa, aprovechó para poner en práctica su plan maestro.

Jackie solo había durado unos quince minutos en recalentar los espaguetis con albóndiga que había preparado, además de arreglar de nuevo la mesa para que se viera como toda una cena romántica sacada de una película de la misma índole, sirviendo dos perfectas copas de vino. Por lo que lo había llamado para poder cenar, sin embargo, no hubo ninguna respuesta luego de llamarlo como cuatro veces, así que decidió ir a buscarlo por sí misma.

Al ir a la sala, observó con ojos bien abiertos que había un cartel azulado de tela con un estampado plateado que decía:

— ¡Feliz primer aniversario Jackie Lynn Díaz!

Giró su cuerpo para ver ahora a Marco y se tapó sus labios, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

—Aquí tienes, espero que podamos ir este fin de semana como hubieras querido—Con su mano gentil tomó la de ella y le dio dos boletas con un lindo moño azul de regalo.

Jackie notó de inmediato que boletas eran, y aún incrédula, se abalanzó con boletas en mano y lo abrazó por el cuello, haciendo que Marco casi perdiera el equilibrio pero pudiéndose quedar de pie con firmeza.

— ¡Eres asombroso, muchísimas Gracias!

—No hay de que, mi querida _Ocean Shell._

Correspondió el abrazo complacido y le acarició su ondulada y no tan corta cabellera vainilla.

No obstante, ella se apartó lentamente y lo miró a sus ojos cafés con una mirada entristecida, Marco se extrañó de inmediato.

—No merezco todo esto...Ni siquiera me acordé que hoy era nuestro aniversario. —Confesó avergonzada—. Esto no es justo, se supone que somos una pareja casada y no puede ser que solo tú me des algo cuando yo ni siquiera me acordaba de tan importante fecha.

—No hay problema, a cualquiera se le hubiera pasado, es más esto me convino para poder sorprenderte.

Le restó importancia y le dedicó una suave mirada para luego acariciar con cariño su mejilla derecha.

— ¡No! Sé que no es buena hora, pero pídeme lo que quieras que lo conseguiré antes de terminar el día. Quiero hacerte sentir tan especial como lo que siempre siento en mi corazón. Por favor, déjame compensarlo—Pidió.

— ¿Lo que sea? —Fingió interés, colocó coqueto las comisuras de sus dedos en su mentón y la vio asentir decidida—. Entonces, quiero que regreses aquella sonrisa que tenías hace unos momentos. No necesito otro regalo más que el solo ver tu felicidad y yo ser tan dichoso en ser parte de ella.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Él le dio un corto pero significativo beso en los labios a lo que ella correspondió con cariño.

—Dijiste lo que sea, anda, déjame ver tu bella sonrisa de nuevo.

El corazón de Jackie se estremeció que incluso acotó la orden de manera automática y natural, sonriéndole feliz, sincera pero sobre todo muy agradecida.

—Ahora sí, feliz aniversario Jackie.

La volvió a abrazar y la oyó susurrarle lo mismo haciéndole creer que se había rendido, sin embargo, Marco no tenía ni las más mínima idea de que Jackie también tenía un lado obstinado y competitivo. Recordó que había comprado un sexy _Babydoll _negro de encaje para el cumpleaños de Marco, no era lo que tenía en mente pero su adorado esposo tendría su tan merecida noche de aniversario.

Se separaron y ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, éste embobado no notó la sospechosa sonrisa de la fémina por lo que ambos después se dedicaron a cenar y platicar como les había ido en el día, aunque claro, Jackie tenía otros planes para el resto noche, todo improvisado, que estaba segura que ambos disfrutarían como nunca.

Lo que Marco de nuevo no sabía que ella no solo era buena improvisando en el Skateboarding.

Y así, luego de una agradable cena, el resto de la noche fue todo un desenfreno pasional que en sus vidas jamás olvidarían.

_Ya que habían sembrado una cosecha del fruto de su amor, la cual vendría unos meses después para agrandar e iluminar su tan querida familia._

** . **

** . **


	7. Día 7: Au of Choice [28/1/2018]

**JarCo Week 2018:**

**By: S**onye-San

Day 1:Never Broke Up AU

Day 2:Getting Back Together

Day 3: Bad Boy Marco x Introvert Jackie

Day 4: Date Night dimensions!

Day 5:Wedding

Day 6:Honeymoon/Anniversary

** Day 7: AU of Choice **

* * *

**.**

Vacaciones de verano; unas semanas calurosas y de descanso para los alumnos luego de un largo periodo de exámenes y posteriormente, aprobar de grado. Las playas y piscinas públicas se encontraban más que repletas de gente joven acompañados por otras de diferentes edades, algunas mujeres exhibiendo su figura en piezas de bikinis que dejaban volar a la imaginación u hombres bien ejercitados con una figura de sueño: Era el pan de cada día, todo bastante normal.

Marco y Jackie disfrutaban de esas fechas en la compañía del otro, se encontraban en un pequeño lago no tan alejado de la ciudad donde pocas personas iban ya que preferían otros lugares y para su suerte, solo estaban ellos dos compartiendo la naturaleza y la calma que le proporcionaba tan hermoso sitio, además de poder refrescarse en aquella azulina agua dulce rodeado de unos bancos de peces bonitos de ver.

Podrían decir que todo en ese día estaba perfecto y tranquilo; o al menos eso se pensaban ambos jóvenes recién graduados de la preparatoria, ignorando que sus mejores amigos Star y Tom les salieron con la noticia al final de la fiesta de su graduación que se casarían; actualmente ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Ambos aún no escogían alguna universidad que asistir y el verano no iba a durar para siempre, había una terrible decisión que tomar y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a conversar sobre el tema.

Luego de haber nadado un buen rato y haberse refresco comenzaron a tener hambre, sin embargo, los dos se habían puestos de glotones y ya se habían comido lo que habían traído en una modesta canasta de picnic. Por lo que Marco decidió improvisar una caña de pescar con un palo de madera, hilo y anzuelo para atrapar algunos peces y poder almorzar. A Jackie no le gustaba mucho la idea de cometer algún derivado del canibalismo teniendo en cuenta que era mitad sirena, no obstante, tampoco podía obligar a Marco a pensar como ella o pasar hambre teniendo esa opción disponible, así que al final le dejó hacer su hazaña en soledad en lo que ella se iba a buscar frutas comestibles en los alrededores de aquel lugar.

Si no encontraba nada tendría que aguantarse y tragarse su orgullo e intentar comerse sin vomitar lo que su novio lograra atrapar.

— ¿Aún no pescas nada, Marco? —Preguntó Jackie, sentándose en la orilla del muelle de madera, en donde su novio tenía más de una hora tratando de pescar sin ningún resultado.

Por su parte ella había encontrado algunas bayas silvestres que no sabían tan mal y se las ofreció al joven.

—No sé qué hice mal, seguí todas las reglas paso por paso—Suspiró aceptando la bayas y colocando la caña en el suelo, resignado.

—A veces es cuestión de suerte—Dijo y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él—. Son cosas que pasan, supongo.

Marco solo asintió ya que tenía la boca llena para hablar, incluso cuando ya había tragado y aceptado comer más de la mano de ella, notó como sus ojos aguamarinas miraban las aguas profundas con desanimo, como si su mente se encontrara en otro mundo.

No le fue tan difícil poder leerle la mente o al menos suponer que era lo que le aquejaba a su chica; ambos se habían graduado con buenas notas, más ella que sorpresivamente lo había superado por poco, hasta podía jurar que sus notas era perfecta para solicitar una beca en una buena universidad a estudiar lo que ella tanto quería.

El problema sería siendo su relación, ninguno de los dos quería separarse, no de nuevo, se necesitaban y amaban demasiado, sin embargo, también no tenían una dependencia toxica y respetaban el espacio del otro con firmeza, agregando que tenían diferentes carreras en mente y posiblemente irían a universidades diferentes si querían cumplir sus respectivos sueños. Como pareja, era su deber apoyar aquellas decisiones aunque doliera no estar juntos como aquel último año de la preparatoria repleto de emociones, tristezas, alegrías y una reconciliación llena de sorpresas pero sobre todo, mucho amor y justicia de poder disfrutar su relación sin algún inconveniente maldito de por medio que le aquejaba al joven antes; era su deber ser fuertes en esto.

—Marco...—Retomó la palabra luego de un silencio constante—. Debo confesarte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

El corazón de Marco se aceleró por los nervios.

—Hace algunas semanas, como dos días después de que nos dieran nuestro certificado de preparatoria, mandé no muy convencida una solicitud de beca para una universidad en Florida. Si te soy sincera, no pensé que me aceptarían...

Marco se quedó en silencio un rato, Jackie creyó que tal vez él se lo había tomado mal siendo notable sus nervios por morderse inquieta su labio inferior, pero antes de siquiera separarse de él, sintió como éste movía su brazo y la abrazaba desde la cintura para apegarla más a su pecho masculino.

—No dudes en ningún momento en aceptar—Soltó con voz ronca pero firme—. Es tu sueño y yo siempre lo respetaré, sé que no será fácil volvernos a separar, pero ¡Hey! Tengo tijeras dimensionales para visitarte cuando quiera.

Ambos soltaron una risita cómplice y se lo pensaron, sintiendo la suave brisa y el olor agradable de la humedad que inundaba sus fosas nasales.

Marco se hacía el fuerte, ella lo sabía. No era lo mismo estar así de juntos cuando ambos quisieran que verse cuando estuvieran libres, sin contar que debían de concentrarse al cien por ciento a sus estudios y cuidar su relación.

No. No era fácil, sin embargo, tampoco imposible.

Si bien las tijeras eran bien útiles en este tipo de casos, también existía la tecnología con sus celulares modernos y también el cómo poder hacer video llamadas con Skype u otros programas de esa índole. Solo necesitaban seguir teniendo aquella confianza inquebrantable que tenían en el otro.

Podían tener inseguridad en algún momento, como cualquier ser humano sentía en este tipo de situaciones, pero también tenían el amor de su lado, y ¿Por qué no? Unas convenientes e increíbles tijeras dimensionales capaces de viajar en segundos a cualquier parte del universo si el portador solo lo pensara o así lo quisiera.

—He estado pensando en esto también, te había dicho que andaba confundido en qué estudiar, ninguna carrera me llamaba mucho la atención o me llenaba como persona como para dedicarme en ello por el resto de mi vida. Hasta que encontré unos viejos lentes de juguete mientras hacía la limpieza en mi habitación y recordé que, aunque sonara infantil, lo mucho que me gustaba jugar a ser el Doctor Marco Psicólogo—Confesó.

— ¿Quieres estudiar Psicología? —Preguntó, curiosa.

Marco asintió con algo de timidez.

—Comencé a buscar alguna universidad que me interesara en la ciudad, pero ninguna me terminaba de convencer hasta que, solo por curiosidad, busqué fuera de ella y encontré una en Washington que tiene todo lo que había querido...Quitando que es muy lejos, es muy cara, pero tengo algunos ahorros como los 650 dólares al mes que sigo ganando en mercancía por la Princesa Turdina, y la idea loca de ir a inscribirme, no negaré que me cruzó en la cabeza. Pero...

—También tenías miedo de separarte de mí ¿Verdad? —Acertó.

—Sí, esto de iniciar la adultez me está dando más problemas de lo que pensaba, pero también pienso que es un reto que seguir. Star y Tom me inspiran a ser mejor conmigo mismo también, teniendo en cuenta que deben de ser reyes de dos reinos. Y al mismo tiempo, me hace sentir mal por darle tantas vueltas e importancia a algo que debería de ser tan sencillo como elegir una universidad.

—No deberías de sentirse así—Lo encaró—. Ellos son ellos, nosotros somos nosotros. Somos dos personas normales, bueno casi. A lo que voy. No te sientas mal ni te compares con otras personas, nunca olvides ser tú mismo y confiar en ti en que lograrás lo que te propongas por ser simplemente tú, Marco Díaz.

Le sonrió y Marco no pudo evitar contagiarse de su sonrisa.

—Tienes razón... Quiero estudiar Psicología, quiero ir a estudiarla en aquella universidad.

Los dos se ayudaron a ponerse de pie y Jackie le respondió:

—Yo quiero estudiar Biología Marina y aceptaré la beca.

—No importa la distancia que estemos, mi amor por ti no cambiará. Así que, propongo que ambos demos lo mejor del otro para superar este escalón de nuestras vidas. ¿Aceptas?

Le ofreció su mano derecha y Jackie la estrechó, cerrando aquel trato y le contestó:

—Solo nos veremos en ratos libres siempre avisándonos y poniéndonos de acuerdo, nos mandaremos buenas noches por mensajes de texto. Pero sobre todo. ¡Lo daremos, daremos todo!

Sin poder evitarlo, brincaron de alegría sujetándose de las manos, varias veces, olvidándose por completo que se encontraban en aquel viejo muelle de madera, no muy firme y que tenían que tener cuidado en donde pisaban para no caer.

Lamentablemente pasó lo inevitable: Ambos cayeron al lago de sorpresa separándose por el estruendo.

Inmediatamente Jackie había tomado su forma de sirena por la intensidad de sus emociones y estar totalmente cubierta de agua, buscó a Marco desesperada por tortuosos segundos que le parecieron eternos y logró encontrarlo hundiéndose por los pedazos de madera que le habían caído encima.

Sin dudarlo fue a socorrerlo, rápido, quitándole los escombros con tanta desesperación que llegó a rasparse sus dedos escamosos, Marco también luchaba por su vida y tratada de no entrar en pánico ya que el aire se le estaba terminando y se comenzaba a marear por la falta del mismo.

Por fin estaba libre, pero aún muy profundo, aunque nadara no llegarían a tiempo para salvarlo, así qué, lo tomó de la cara y lo besó para darle una respiración boca a boca que lo ayudaría a aguantar antes de subir.

Lo que pasó después ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, unas burbujas de aire rodeados de un halo de luz turquesa rodeó el cuello y la cabeza de Marco, lo siguiente que sucedió fue que el chico lo miraba incrédulo y con la boca abierta notando que no le entraba agua en sus pulmones y podía respirar como si fuera una clase de tritón sin cola o una criatura marina con branquias inexistentes.

— ¿Q-Que?

—Y-Yo no lo sé...

Jackie analizó bien la situación, todavía había cosas que no lograba entender del hecho de que era parte sirena, podía comprender a medias las lenguas ortodoxas y simples de las criaturas marinas si se esforzaba mucho. Respirar bajo el agua obviamente y nadar mucho más rápido que un humano común. Pero ¿Hacer que otros respiraran bajo el agua por tiempo ilimitado si ésta persona era besado por ella? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Encantar a los marineros para hundirlos con una voz angelical, controlar el agua o que fuera descendiente de Neptuno?

Vale, no era el momento de hacerse esas preguntas, pero sin duda muchos de los mitos de las sirenas que leyó en internet hace tiempo no les sonaban tan descabellados a estas alturas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Jackie le preguntó.

—La verdad, me siento algo extraño, siento como si estuviera y no estuviera en el agua al mismo tiempo. Una sensación algo indescriptible que me arropa, pero sorpresivamente, me resulta agradable.

Su corta cabellera castaña se movía ondulante junto a su albina playera y bañador inferior carmesí. Relajado, a gusto, algo asustado de poder ahogarse en cualquier momento e incluso su vista ya no se encontraba borrosa y podía admirar perfectamente la hermosa y deslumbrarse figura de la forma sirena de su novia, con su mechón brillante, cola turquesa y escamosa rodeada en la cintura de un doble collar de pelas sujetados por una piedra deslumbrante de color aguamarina, sus pechos femeninos eran cubiertos por una clase de sostén sin mangas de un color anaranjado como su collar de caracolas en su cuello simulando el mismo patrón rallado, entre los dedos tenía también escamas que aún le sangraban un poco por los raspones que se había hecho, pero que estaban ya sanándose mágicamente por la influencia de su estado.

Marco admiró su belleza insuperable, embobado, casi hipnotizado y sumamente enamorado; estaban de frente a frente, pero éste acortó su distancia para acercarse a sus labios y volverla a besar, desprevenida y atontada, ella correspondió el beso.

Un beso bajo el agua que en sus vidas jamás se les olvidaría.

— ¿Sabes? Con esto ya no tendremos que usar un equipo de buceo—susurró mordaz en sus labios y ella rio.

—Bastante astuto, pero no negaré que tienes un muy buen punto.

Le ofreció la mano y Marco la tomó, no estaban muy seguros cuanto tiempo podía durar aquello, por lo que Jackie le dijo que cuando se sintiera que necesitara respirar que apretara su mano para ella poder besarlo y transmitirle de nuevo aquella habilidad.

Sin soltarse de las manos exploraron más de cerca las profundidades de aquel lago, no era muy grande, sin embargo, no le quitaba que era bonito a la vista el poder ver tan de cerca los peces u otras criaturas marinas comunes por ahí sin necesidad de los pesados equipos de buceo.

Así terminaron de disfrutar el resto de la tarde, hubieran durado más pero ya les comenzaba a dar hambre y se encontraban cansados del recorrido, notaron que dicha habilidad funcionaba por unos 15 minutos por lo que varias veces Jackie fue en su ayuda y así poder seguir explorando.

Ya al salir a la superficie no sin antes Marco asegurarse que no hubiera moros en la costa, le indicó a Jackie para que ésta subiera junto a él ya estando en su forma humana. Se alejaron lo suficiente del antiguo muelle ahora destruido nadando sobre el agua hasta llegar donde habían dejado seguras las pocas cosas que habían traído para el viaje.

Esta vez no usaron las tijeras dimensionales porque querían un viaje más lento y pausado y así poder sentir mejor el ambiente natural y la compañía del otro.

Aún habían cosas que desconocían sobre su estado sirena, no obstante, sería tema para otra ocasión ya que lo importante lo habían vivido y superado, así que sin nada más que hacer ahí, ambos se retiraron hacia sus hogares a prepararse para la nueva etapa que entrarían en poco tiempo.

Claro, aún tenían otros planes de citas y tampoco desabrocharían esta nueva habilidad, la seguirían explotando, juntos y gustosos.

Una nueva y grata experiencia siempre sería bienvenida en sus vidas, disfrutando del poco tiempo que tenían juntos hasta que separaran sus caminos para seguir sus sueños.

** . **

** . **

** FIN **

** . **

** . **

_____________________________________


End file.
